A telescoping mandibular advancing device is an appliance used in the orthodontic field to change the relationship between the patient's upper jaw (maxilla) and the lower jaw (mandible). Such therapy is well known to the field of orthodontics and has been disclosed m text books and professional journals for over fifty years. A number of devices to aid in this treatment are readily available. Some are covered by the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 597,582; 3,618,214; 3,690,003; 3,798,773; 4,382,783; 4,424,032; 4,462,800; 4,472,139; 4,551,095; 5,183,388; 5,352,116; 5,378,147.